To study the mechanism whereby addition of a homogeneous non- specific mitogen (concanavalin A) amplifies the response of lymphocytes to another non-specific mitogen (PHA or LCH) or to specific antigen (PPD). To utilize this amplification technique in studies of cellular immunity in anergic states.